Okumura's Palace
Okumura's Palace, also known as the Space Station of Greed, is a location in Persona 5. It is the Palace of Kunikazu Okumura. Profile ''Persona 5'' *'Background Music:' "Sweatshop" (and its Another Version) * Available: September 15 (First Infiltration), September 19 (Mission Start) * Deadline: October 11 (Haru's body being sold) * Owner: Kunikazu Okumura * Location: Okumura Foods Headquarters * Keyword: Space Station A world within the Metaverse created by Kunikazu Okumura. During the Hawaii trip, Yuuki Mishima told the protagonist how people in the Phantom Aficionado Website spoke against Okumura and his company Okumura Foods Incorporated. But the Phantom Thieves of Hearts make him a target only after they discover through a bug installed in Sae Niijima's laptop that Okumura's business has benefited from the psychological disturbances that occured in Tokyo. It appears as a spaceport on Earth's orbit with fast food imagery throughout, representing Okumura's status as the president of Big Bang Burger and his willfully oblivious attitude towards his daughter Haru on his goal to gain power and influence in Japan's politics. It is inhabited by robotics workers and managers, Cognitive existences that embody Okumura's view of seeing them only as a labor. During the initial infiltration of the Palace, the Phantom Thieves encounter Haru, who has teamed up with Morgana during his brief resignation from the team. Due to her Beauty Thief costume, they initially believe her to be the black-masked Persona user causing problems in the real world, until it is revealed her "silent glare" is due to her forgetting the introductory speech she rehearsed with Morgana. After she shyly forces out her introduction, she proclaims she and Morgana will retrieve the Treasure first, due to her father's care for her allowing her to control the Palace's security systems to an extent. Naturally, the first door she opens is filled with her father's Shadows, and she, Morgana, and the Thieves are forced to beat a hasty retreat. It is later revealed that she wants to change her father only to avoid the arranged marriage between her and the son of a powerful politician, Sugimura. Treasure In the Palace, Kunikazu's Treasure takes the form of a mysterious glowing orb with a metallic shell inside the Palace. When the Phantom Thieves found it, Okumura takes the orb away in order to lure the Thieves into a trap. Morgana, however, avoids the trap and saves the Thieves. In reality, the true form of his treasure is a spaceship model kit "Galaxy" which the gigantic flying saucer in his Palace is based on. Haru explains that Kunikazu wanted this kit as a child. Haru's grandfather was the previous owner of Okumura Foods, which was a small company at the time. Her grandfather was a kindly man, but according to her, was not a particularly good businessman. Due to the frequent presence of debt collectors in Kunikazu's life, he desired to be successful so he could have what he wanted. Futaba finds out that the model kit is now a valuable collectible. After that, the SIU Director talks to someone in phone that they have confirmed Kunikazu's reformation by the Phantom Thieves and expects his demise will take place in time. List of Enemies * Belphegor * Black Ooze * Lilim * Mithras * Arahabaki * Girimehkala * Mothman * Decarabia * Scathach * Kaiwan * Koh-i-Noor Bosses * Haru's Fiance and Corporobo MDL-WKR x2 (Haru's Awakening) * Corporobo MDL-? (MDL-AM) and Corporobo MDL-WKR x2 * Corporobo MDL-? (MDL-DM) and Corporobo MDL-WKR x3 * Corporobo MDL-? (MDL-GM) and Corporobo MDL-WKR x4 * Corporobo MDL-CH x5 * Mammon (Kunikazu Okumura) ** Corporobo MDL-WKR ** Corporobo MDL-CH ** Corporobo MDL-AM ** Corporobo MDL-DM ** Corporobo MDL-GM ** Execurobo MDL-ED Trivia *Even though this Palace represents the Deadly Sin of Greed instead of Gluttony, the status ailment "Hunger" is mostly inflicted by enemies appear in this dungeon (and subsequently the same regular Shadows which can be encountered again in Mementos). The exceptions are few quest bosses in Mementos and the final boss. *The fact that the palace is a space station may be a reference to him trying to metaphorically reach for the stars. Category:Persona 5 Locations